Meika Daihatsu
Meika Daihatsu (台初 明香 Daihatsu Meika) is one of the leading female characters in the Punchline Anime. Appearance Meika is a young woman who has the shortest height among the girls. Her curly, saddle brown hair, which has eyebrow-length bangs, flows down to her waistline. The headphones attached to her neck prevent the lower section of her hair from swaying freely. Meika wears a variety of long sleeved dresses, the most frequent being her knitted, midnight blue sweater dress. She also wears dark orange-red, tall stockings and her footwear is slip-on yellow rubber slippers. As Meika is a robot, the inside of her is various mechanical things to keep her running, such as a reactor. Despite this, she's very realistic, her skin even changing color when taped was ripped off it. Her skin also appears to keep out water, as she's in water several times with no repercussions outside of being wet. Personality Meika is a smart, intelligent and cheerful girl. She is easily upset by simple things, and has been shown to be pushy when it comes to meeting new friends, shown by how Yūta and Mikatan first became friends.Episode 1 Meika is known for her godly-hacking skills, alongside the calm, composed manner she displays. Meika has a kind heart, and has always been friendly and always concern to her friends; she made a doll as a sign of friendship and even does research things to cheer them up then they were down.Episode 1-2 She also tends to invent machines naming them with '-maker'. The notable thing she built with the name is the Kaku-maker.Episode 6 At times, however, Meika can be rather serious and half-hearted when it comes to her standards and rules pertaining to the Korai House.Episode 2-3 With some convincing, she can be willing to be make compromises, such as allowing Ito to keep Muhi for a few days until he could be given a new place to stay. Plot History Twenty years ago, Professor Tenga Daihatsu created a human-like, robotic being named Meika Daihatsu. After being invented at the Korai House, Meika was taught of all things about human, academic knowledge and cooking as some examples. For the most part, she was able to learn and do things she was taught to. She notably had trouble with athletic skills, particularly handstands (though has since learned to do them). Tenga explained that Meika was made not to do all kind of things, but to do her role and mission, as a robot can only be adept at its role. Meika's existence was to meet a member of Justice Punch, and to raise, protect and guide said person.Episode 3 After Tenga (who she referred to as her grandfather) passed away, the time to fulfill her role came as she found Mikatan in a burn-down apartment house. After taking Mikatan under her wing, she started to raise her to become a hero. During the initial training, they temporarily moved away from Tokyo to the mountains of Aomori. Living in a shabby old shack, Meika continued to train Mikatan to bring out the strength that she possessed within herself. When Mikatan turned 13, Meika's efforts had been successful, as Mikatan could now Uberfy at will. The two returned to Tokyo then, with Mikatan fighting crimes using her signature name Strange Juice.Episode 3 During the Bus-Hijacking Incident, Meika had an indirect presence, staying at the Korai House and talking to Strange Juice through an unseen device. She was the one who stopped the bus when its brake got out of control, mainly using her hacking skills to trigger the tire killer when the bus got passed through the tollbooth. She was lastly seen sighing upon the bus being saved.Episode 1 Sypnosis December 21st Meika is briefly seen making a tiny Strange Juice doll, after Yuta came into her room to find a certain book. After Yuta moved the yarn, Meika shifted her attention to the book Yūta wanted to see, but it turns out to be a album of Meika's grandfather, Tenga Daihatsu, of his old photos with her. Few moments later, Meika heard a song, and later revealed to be an emergency alarm for Strange Juice's mission.Episode 1 After Mikatan transforming into Strange Juice, they made their way below for her to get a vehicle. Shortly, Mikatan noticed what Meika is holding, and in the end, took it in her pocket, and drove. The doll, however, has Meika's outline of fabric from her clothes, and thus, her clothe followed suit on Mikatan's pocket. This resulted to her wearing only her undies.Episode 1 December 23rd December 24th December 26th Quotes Trivia *Although she looks very human, Meika is a robot. *Daihatsu Meika means the great inventor. (dai=great, hatumei=invent, ka=-or) References Category:Character Category:Female Character